Love Remembers
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: Cuz Love Remembers the smell of a summer day, lying in a hammock over freshcut grass and the promise of forever...


Hey Guys! I know I haven't really done anything with 'teardrops' in quite some time, but im working on it. This is just a little something I cooked up while listening to the song 'Love remembers' By Craig Morgan. Hope you enjoy!

A/N: don't own anything…damn… =(

*

He couldn't believe it…she had walked out on him. Not that it was really that much of a surprise to him. He had been so horrible to her the past few months. But He really didn't think _she_ would walk away from _him_. Why couldn't she just hear him out? Let him explain himself to her. He didn't mean to act this way, he loved her. He was just stressed. There senior year was ending, and with finals and collage coming, it was a lot to handle. Causing him to take time away from her. But the time that he did spent with her was spent arguing.

_~you cant forget what love was wiring when it walked out your front door~_

_~where you feel down to your knees~_

This was the last things he wanted to happen. He couldn't loss her, she meant the world to him. But all he could do was stand there in the doorway of the boarding house watching her wave down a cab. It was really over.

_~ And you cant forget the kind of suitcase that was packed out on the sidewalk~_

_~while you cried there begging please~_

_~but love remembers~_

She hoped in the cab and was taken away. She didn't even turn to give him a second look, or maybe she didn't see him behind her. He wasn't sure. All he knew now was anger raged inside of him. He stepped inside a closed the door. Standing there for a moment before returning to his room. But upon reaching it, he couldn't contain himself any longer as he punched the wall.

"I don't need her" he said allowed to no one but the walls.

"she'll come back"

_~you can lie and tell yourself your over it~_

_~and someone else will take loves place and this is for the best~_

He sat on his bed. He wasn't going to cry. All he could do for comfort was think to himself that he could find someone new, someone to love like he loved her. Someone who would love him the way she did. He laid back, resting his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, his mind started to drift to the moments the shared together the summer before now, the first time he told her he loved her…

_~you can lie in a bed in a strangers arms~_

_~reaching for comfort~_

_~close your eyes and still get no rest~_

_*Flashback*_

The day was perfect. The summer bress cooled the hot day. Her long blonde hair swirled around him. God she was beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. He caressed her ceck and pulled her into his arms as he laid back on the hammock in the back yard at the boarding house.

"Helga.."he said leaning over her.

"yes?" she asked him, throughing him that breath taking smile

"I love you"

Her expression turned into shock. He was afraid she was going to be mad, maybe that's why he was suppressed when she leaned up and kissed his.

"I love you too" was all she said when she pulled away, and he had never been happier.

_~cuz love remembers~_

_~the smell of a summer day~_

_~lying in a hammock over fresh cut grass and the promise of forever~_

His eyes began to water. It was to much to think about. As bad as he wanted to open his eyes and be brought back to the current time he couldn't. then another time came to his mind, the first time he was with her, and I mean really with her. The night she gave herself to him. On the way home from Rhonda's party. She asked him to pull over. He thought something was wrong, till she took his hand and crawled in the back seat of his car. She could no longer wait any longer for him, and he was more that willing to give her the world.

_~Yeah and love remembers~_

_~the sound of the poring rain~_

_~beating down on the top of the car~_

_~on the side of the road~_

_~where it couldn't wait~_

_~yeah love remembers~_

He opened his eyes. Tears flowing down his checks. He could do this. He knew there was no one else for him. He sat up. Wiping his eyes. He sat there a few moments trying to collect his thought. He couldn't, he was completely broken. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the capnet, he graped a class and made his was to the dinning room. Opening the large liquor cabinet, pulled out the unopened bottle of jack dandles on the top shelf. In his mind, if this could help him stop thinking of her, he was downing the whole bottle.

_~you might convince yourself there's shelter in a bottle~_

_~and for a while there~_

_~it might numb the pain~_

He returned to his room. Sitting down on his bed, he opened the bottle and pored a full glass. He had always swore to himself that he'd never resort to drinking to kill any kind of pain, but right now he didn't care. He wanted to…no, he didn't want to forget her. He knew he never would…but right now _needed_ to forget her.

_~but when it hits you, then it hits you~_

_~that loves still gone~_

_~and you'll be wishing that you poured it down the drain~_

By the time he started to relax, the bottle was halfway gone. He figured he'd had enough, maybe he could get some sleep. He closed the bottle, hiding it in his closet, then returned to his spot on the bed. '_Lets try this again'_ he thought to himself, He laid back and closed his eyes. He did ok for a moment, but somehow, someway, her face creped back into his mind. He couldn't believe it. His stomach began to feel sick. What he had done was no good. No matter how much he drank…she was still gone. He shortly regretted the drinking as he laid there, thinking of her again. If anything, it made things worse. He could taste her. Cotton candy. He loved it. That was his favorite part of kissing her, the was she tasted to him.

_~Cuz love remembers~_

_~the taste of cotton candy lip gloss on the lips of a long kiss~_

_~and the plans they made together~_

They had made so many plans together. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. To grow old with her. But right now he wanted her to come back. So he could hold her, kiss her, run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to make everything right.

_~and love remembers~ _

_~the feel of finger tips~_

_~running through soaking wet hair on the bank~_

_~after a midnight swim~_

_~yeah love remembers~_

He sat up. He'd had enough. No matter what it took, he was going to make things right between them. Grabbing his coat, he walked down the stairs and out the door. He decided against driving. He had been drinking and the walk would give him time to think. Deciding to take the shortcut through the park, he came across a familiar bench, and noticed a slender figure sitting on it. He had a pretty good idea of who it was. Be cautious, he approached the person. There back was to him, but as he came closer, his assumptions where correct. He stood there for a moment, searching for the words in his head. His thought where cut short when the person spoke.

"You know, when I got home, I cried in my sisters arms, and she told me…'if you love something, let it go…if it comes back…" she turned to face him "…then its yours"

He looked blankly at her, how did she know he was there? He wanted to ask her, but there was something far more important at stack.

"Helga I'm…" he started before she cut him off.

"I know…your sorry" her voice was so dry when she said it. It made him rethink staying.

She turned away from him then spoke again.

"Look…"she paused and his heart stopped "Don't be. I was the one who was wrong. I should have been more understanding with you. You've always been so patiant with me. It time I lured to be the same with you"

He couldn't believe his ears…she thought _she was wrong._

"Helga.." he said, disbelief felled his voice "this isn't your fault, its mine. I've been acting completely wrong. I should have let anything come between us, and I did." he approached her with caution. Taking a seat next to her, he put his index finger under her chin and turned her to face him.

"Helga, I love you, with all my heart. I don't want to lose you. I cant. It would kill me. I mean its been a hour since you left and its already killing me. Your all I think about. If I lose you…"he stopped, he needed to breath. This was so overwhelming to him. He looked into her eyes and was at loss for words. He couldn't finish his stament. All he knew was he was there with her…and there was only one thing he really could say.

"do you really want to know why I came back to you Helga?" he asked her. She nodded. He smiled, running his fingers through her hair…

"because I knew if I didn't I could never move on, no matter how hard I tried…and do you know why?" he drew her closer to him, and when she was inches from his face.

"why?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"because.."he whispered, leaning in closer till there lips where touching lightly, enough to where he could still talk, "because even I where to every forget, love always remembers"

He dropped his lips onto hers, and every emotion he had ever felt for her hit him full force. She melted into his arms, and once again felt complete.

"I love you Helga G. Pataki" he said as he drew away from her.

"I love you to Arnold" she said before pulling him to her for another kiss.


End file.
